


Cuddling on the Couch

by Sickfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: He subconsciously let his head rest atop Dean’s, taking him in. He smelled like alcohol and leather, and it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. In fact, it was...enjoyable. Cas nosed Dean’s hair, inhaling. Hotel shampoo and smoke. Dean was warm against him. They were pressed together closely in the almost silent room. Cas closed the book softly, resting in on the arm of the couch and snuggling up into Dean. It wasn’t that big of a deal if Dean didn’t know about it, right? He sat there with Dean, glad for the moment of rest.Dean slung his arm over Cas’ waist and pulled him closer, grumbling through his dream. He nuzzled into Cas’s neck and sighed, sending a chill through the angel's skin.“Mmm, Cas.” Dean mumbled; his words barely distinguishable. A blush went through the angel's face like a wildfire, fast and hot and uninhibited. Cas suddenly felt entirely too uncomfortable, the room was a sauna and Dean was the steam, wrapping around him, trapping him in a wispy, dreamy fashion. The whole thing felt unreal. If Cas could dream, he would think he was in one.





	Cuddling on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> My first SPN fic, so please enjoy!

Dean swung his legs over the fence, just barely making it to the other side, nearly tumbling. His feet slammed on the ground, step after step taking him farther from the gunfire behind him. His heart was pounding in his chest, and for a moment, he reveled in the feeling. He knew it wasn’t right, but these moments when his life was in jeopardy, and he could lose it in a second, were the only moments he truly felt alive anymore. Everything was so draining, so typical anymore. At this point, most days just felt like going through the motions, but moments like these really made him feel human again. 

Finally, baby appeared in his sights, and it gave him an extra burst of speed and motivation. Dean threw himself into the car, the machine rocking with his body. His hands fumbled for his keys, smacking each of his pockets and hastily shoving them into the engine when they were found. Dean slammed on the gas, his car screeching into the street in front of him. He was out of breath, and exhausted, both mentally and physically. Dean wasn’t usually one to give up, or run away from a fight. This was one of his worst missions in a while, and he wasn’t looking forward to giving Sam the recap. He kept dreading it as he pulled up to their room and saw the light was still on. Great. So much for slamming down a beer and going to bed. 

He parked his baby carefully and pulled the keys out of the ignition, leaning his head against the seat. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the night ahead. Dean trudged up to the door, turning the knob and pushing into the dank room. He took a quick glance around, but no sight of Sam. He did, however, spot Castiel sitting on the grungy couch included in the room. He was fingering through a book that looked ancient, with some kind of Enochian symbol on the front. 

“Hey, Cas. Decide to squat here for the night?” Dean mused, taking his jacket off and throwing it on the table. 

“I am not squatting. My legs do not resemble the position required to define such a position.” Cas responded in his usual matter-of-fact tone. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Where’s Sammy?” Dean asked. Cas waved his hand as he continued skimming the book. 

“He visited a local bar and informed me, via cellular communication, that he was going home with her.” Cas quirked an eyebrow at whatever he was reading, and Dean smirked. Good for Sam, he could use a night out with a nice girl. So could I, he thought. 

Dean walked to the fridge, grabbed 2 beers, and sat next to Cas. He handed the angel a beer, and popped open his own. Dean took a swig, reveling in the cold liquid. Nothing like a cold beer after a near-death experience. 

“How was today’s job? Did it go well?” Cas inquired, cringing at the flavor of his drink. Dean huffed. 

“Not exactly. I’ll deal with it when I have back-up, there were too many to take alone.” Dean muttered. 

“Why didn’t you alert me when you needed assistance?” Castiel asked. 

“Slipped my mind. Didn’t know you were hanging out on Earth, either.” He answered, honestly. 

Cas didn’t respond, instead flipping to the next page of the dusty book. Dean grabbed the remote and flipped it to the sports channel, pausing for a second when he went past an old episode of Doctor Sexy. Cas glanced up at that, smirking. He made no comments about it, though, knowing better than to disrupt the peace. Dean leaned back, relaxing into the uncomfortable piece of furniture. 

Dean made it through 2 more beers before he began to drift off. The room was just warm enough to not need a blanket, but not warm enough to be uncomfortable. The cicadas were screaming outside, lulling him deeper into sleep. His unconscious body tossed and turned, trying to find a better sleeping position on the lumpy couch. 

Castiel almost jumped when he felt Dean’s head rest on his shoulder, shocked at the sudden contact. He made no move to remove the sleeping hunter, secretly enjoying the contact. Cas chose to blame his vessel for that, whether it was accurate or not. Besides, Dean could use the rest. Humans needed it for some reason. 

Research is so tedious, Cas thought. He leaned his head back, resting his eyes. So much to analyze, so little time. Heaven was tearing itself apart, and Cas didn’t know what to do anymore. God was still nowhere to be found, though that wasn’t much of a focus anymore. There were more important matters to deal with. His head was swimming in a million different issues. 

He subconsciously let his head rest atop Dean’s, taking him in. He smelled like alcohol and leather, and it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. In fact, it was...enjoyable. Cas nosed Dean’s hair, inhaling. Hotel shampoo and smoke. Dean was warm against him. They were pressed together closely in the almost silent room. Cas closed the book softly, resting in on the arm of the couch and snuggling up into Dean. It wasn’t that big of a deal if Dean didn’t know about it, right? He sat there with Dean, glad for the moment of rest. 

Dean slung his arm over Cas’ waist and pulled him closer, grumbling through his dream. He nuzzled into Cas’s neck and sighed, sending a chill through the angel's skin. 

“Mmm, Cas.” Dean mumbled; his words barely distinguishable. A blush went through the angel's face like a wildfire, fast and hot and uninhibited. Cas suddenly felt entirely too uncomfortable, the room was a sauna and Dean was the steam, wrapping around him, trapping him in a wispy, dreamy fashion. The whole thing felt unreal. If Cas could dream, he would think he was in one. 

He wondered how asleep Dean was, how easily he could wake up. This couldn’t be comfortable for the human, and what kind of angel would he be if he didn’t fix that? 

Castiel carefully shifted his arm to Dean’s lower back, moving the opposite arm under the man’s legs. He pulled him up onto his lap and leaned him against his chest. Cas wrapped his arms around him, clasping his hands together. Dean rustled for a second, sending a shockwave through the other man, freezing him in place. He quickly settled down, though, throwing one hand behind Cas’s neck, the other resting on his chest, gripping his shirt. 

Cas ran his fingers through the sleeping hunter's hair. It was so soft, much shorter than Sam’s, but still enough to play with. They stay like that for a while, with Cas stroking his hair, running his finger through it, and Dean sleeping with a relaxed smile gracing his features for the first time in a long while. 

Cas couldn’t help but admire the man he held. Even by angel standards, Dean was quite attractive. He tried not to think about it too often. Their relationship should be strictly business, should being the keyword. There were always the flirty comments, the sly smiles, the touches they shared. No, their relationship had always teetered on the thin line between professional and something more. Dean was Cas’s favorite part of Earth, the best part of leaving Heaven. 

Cas picked up one of his books as he held Dean, enjoying the peace and quiet. He couldn’t sleep, as he was a supernatural being, so might as well do some work. It must’ve been about 2 hours before Dean began to stir. The angel didn’t notice, too deep in his book to be bothered. Dean fluttered his eyes open, confused at his current situation. The couch was not this comfortable when he had fallen asleep. It hadn’t smelled nearly this nice, either. He furrowed his brow, staring at the neck he was currently nuzzled into. He lifted his heavy head, smacking his lips and looking around. He locked eyes with the angel, shocked. 

“Cas? Why am I in your lap?” He inquired, the usual deadpan accompanying his question. 

“I assumed you would be more comfortable in this position. I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable.” Castiel responded slowly, carefully. Dean blinked, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this, especially Sammy.” He growled, pointing a finger in Cas’s face. He lay his head back down, wrapping his arm around the angel’s waist. 

“I thought you would be more...upset, at my actions. You are quite averse to affection.” The angel mused, smirking as he placed his chin atop Dean’s head. Dean huffed, not responding. The air was thick with unspoken words. The angel felt his mouth burning, full, bulging with the confession he so wanted to spit out. It was like his tongue was welded to his teeth, unable to say what he wanted, needed to. 

“I have feelings for you, Castiel. Uh,” Dean coughed, “Romantic...type...feelings.” His words were barely a whisper, but Cas heard him. He sat in shock for a moment, unable to move or speak. 

When he regained his vocals, he attempted to stutter out a response, but nothing solid came out. Dean pulled back, looking him in the eyes. He took a breath, bracing himself for his own coming actions. The man leaned forward, pressing his lips against the angel’s, closing the gap between them. Cas stared in wide-eyed shock at the sudden kiss, before letting his eyes drift closed. He relaxed into him and brought his hands up to Dean’s face, holding him as though he was afraid the other man would pull away. The oldest Winchester responded with the same intensity, running his fingers through Castiel’s soft, brown hair, tugging at him occasionally. 

It became more intense by the second. The men were at each other like their lives depended on it, tongues and teeth clashing. Dean turned, straddling the angel under him. He pulled his flannel off, never breaking contact. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, draping his hands lazily over his back. Dean ran his hands up the angel’s stomach, splaying his fingers over his chest. Cas moaned into his mouth, low and hot. Dean broke the kiss reluctantly, catching his breath. 

“What d’ya say we move this to the bed?” Dean asked, already dragging the angel from the couch. 

“That would be good, yes.” He breathed as they made their way to the bed. 

Dean practically threw the angel onto the shitty mattress, sauntering over to the side of the bed. Cas watched as the man undid his belt buckle and pulled it out of the loops, dropping it on the floor. The sound of a zipper had never been so tantalizing. Cas slid to the side of the bed, throwing his legs over. Dean pulled out his semi-hard cock, much to Cas’s pleasure. 

“Might wanna wipe the drool off your chin, Cas.” Dean teased, enjoying the look on the angel’s face. He looked positively starving. Cas shot him an angry look, leaning forward nonetheless. Dean groaned at the hot, wet mouth around him. The celestial being wasn’t completely inexperienced. He tried to remember what he had seen the girl do with the pizza man, how she had moved her mouth. 

“Stop thinking about. Just relax and do what feels right, Cas. There’s no rulebook on this stuff.” Dean encouraged, comforting the nervous angel. Castiel brought his hands up to grip Dean’s thighs, getting more comfortable with his ministrations. He felt fingers run through his hair, gripping him tight. Cas moaned around the cock in his mouth, and Dean smirked. Cas was into hair pulling, shocker. He never would’ve pegged the angel as the kinky type, but, then again, not many people would ever think Dean had a thing for women’s underwear. 

Dean tightened his grip, pulling the angel off his cock. Cas looked up, tongue hanging out of his wide-open mouth. Dean grabbed his angel, pushing him farther onto the bed and crawling atop him. He yanked the angel’s pants off in one fluid motion, and was shocked at the sight. 

“Commando, Cas?” He said, amused. 

“I am out of clean underwear.” Cas stated, averting his eyes. 

“That’s kinda hot.” He smirked, leaning down to catch Cas’s mouth again. He pulled away only to slick up his own fingers. Dean brought his fingers down to Cas’s ass, slipping one in. The angel gasped, and Dean shushed him softly, caressing his face with his free hand. 

“It gets better, promise.” He cooed, knowing the pain of bottoming the first time. He slipped a second finger inside, scissoring him open. Cas grinded his teeth together, growling through the pain. Dean pressed their foreheads together, growing more impatient by the second. 

He pressed Cas’s legs to his stomach, easing inside inch by inch. It felt agonizingly slow, but he didn’t want Cas to be in anymore pain than he already was. Dean bottomed out, and stay there, letting the angel adjust. 

“Dean, move. I’m an angel of the Lord. I can handle this.” He insisted. 

“Yeah,” He grunted, “Whatever you say. Don’t say I didn’t try to ease you in.” 

Dean pulled out almost completely, then slammed back in. Cas gasped, arching his back, eyes wide. Dean fucked him at a steady pass, filling the room with lewd slaps and groans. Cas was gripping his shirt like a lifeline, grunting with every thrust. His eyes rolled back in his head. This was a whole new type of pleasure, one Cas would definitely need again, now that he had it once. 

Dean reached his hand down and began jerking off his angel as they both got closer. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and drinking in the feeling. 

“Fuck, Cas, I’m close. Where do you want it?” He was panting hard, trying not to cum just yet. Cas met his eyes, bringing his hands up to cup Dean’s face. 

“In me.” He commanded, though it came out more like a plea. Dean almost came just from that. He doubled down, fucking into him desperately, spitting on his hand before returning it to the angel’s cock. 

Dean shoved himself in all the way, pumping his angel full of cum. Cas wasn’t far behind, jerking his hips as much as he could in the small space his hips could move. 

They lay there in the afterglow together. Dean pulled out, watching his cum dripping out of his angel. 

“Guess I can cross ‘sex with an angel’ off my bucket list, huh?” Dean mused, laying Cas’s legs down on the bed, working the muscles on his thighs with his hands. 

“I suppose.” Castiel paused, scrunching his brows in thought. 

“So. I guess the next topic of discussion is ‘What are we?” It was obvious he had picked the phrase up somewhere, and didn’t quite get it. Dean sighed. 

“I’m gonna be honest, Cas.” The man said, “What I said earlier. All true.” He threw his hands up. 

“I have feelings for you, have for a while. We can work out the logistics of ‘us’ later, but, right now, I wanna go back to sleep with you.” Dean flopped next to Castiel, wrapping his arm around the angel and pulling him close. 

“Alright.” Cas said simply, moving to hold the hunter. They lay together for a while, until Cas saw that Dean had fallen asleep. 

“I have feelings for you, as well.” Cas whispered, resting his head on Dean’s chest. 

He closed his eyes, and Dean smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism is welcome and appreciated. I'm trying to finish watching SPN, but I'm only on s6 and it's killing me trying to avoid spoilers for a show that's, like, a decade old. Thanks for reading.


End file.
